oowowfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
This is a glossary of terms you may encounter when playing OO:SOS. Glossary Battlestation/Kitchen: '''An all-in-one platform for Mothers consisting of the cobble generator, a crafting table, access to two chests, a furnace, an enchanting table, and hidden dispensers to store valuables. If set up properly, the Mother will not have to move all game, increasing efficiency. '''Cobbling the Core/Switch: '''A defensive precaution, consisting of a team member digging down to their own TNT core on their own planet, and covering the switch with cobblestone. This is done in order to slow the opposing team, should they make their way into the core. Of course, if the opposing team brought pickaxes, it doesn't help much. '''Fathering: '''The act of getting the second and QOL nodes and bringing the supplies back to the home planet. Players who do this are called '''Dads Forward Base: A smaller cobble platform, usually built on a main bridge, that contains a bed and a chest, along with an iron door. This allows members of said team to spawn closer to the enemy upon death, putting further pressure on them. Half Slope (Staircase): A staircase that is made by going out two blocks and up one, instead of the traditional one to one. The advantage of this is that it is hard to one-way without destroying the entire staircase, and easy to sprint up since there is time to jump. Lava-ing the Stairs: 'If your team has an extra bucket of lava, it may be beneficial to dump it down the opposing team's stairs. However, if the opposing team has half-sloped stairs, or is already heavily one-wayed, the lava may not flow correctly. 'Mothering: The act of maintaining the planet and keeping a steady amount of resources flowing. Players that do this are called Mothers. Nannying: '''The term for keeping track of a newer player and helping them stay on task. '''One to One (Staircase): A staircase built by building one block out and one block up. The advantage of this type of staircase is that you gain height much quicker than with a half slope, and you can place cobblestone or wood stairs up the entire height of it. One-way doorway: The use of Soul Sand outside of a 2-block tall arch/tunnel that prevents one from walking in. Not often seen as a simple jump can bypass it, but it's a minor delay tactic that can aid in defense. More commonly, a pressure plate and an Iron Door are used for this purpose, either in bedrooms or forward bases. One-way stairs: The use of blocks, usually Cobblestone. to create a staircase on a bridge that is accessible by your team, but a flat wall for your opponent. Requires opponent to break staircase or place their own blocks to get over/around the obstruction. Pearling: The use of an Ender Pearl. QOL: Shorthand for Quality of Life node. Used in chat. Skybox: A catch-all term for any bridge or structure built at the height limit of 255, ensuring no structure can be built above it. Smoothing: The process of gathering all the dirt off of the front layers of the planet. This is a measure against enemies running across the bridge and jumping down onto the ledge without being noticed. '''Step-mom: '''The assistant to the Mother in larger games, usually working trees, getting Iron from the first node, and fortifying the planet.